Les larmes du bonheur
by Kedjia-Draimione
Summary: J'aurai aimer vous annoncer une happy end. Mais sa ne sera pas le cas. De la fureur, de la jalousie, de la colère, de la violence, des trahisons. Tous a bien changer a Poudlard. On vous as souvent dit qu'Azhkaban détruisait un homme, mais croyez moi la guerre peut en transformer certains en monstre capable de briser une âme. Vous n'en sortirez pas indemnes...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Les adieux.

PoV Hermione

Voir toute cette agitation dans la grande salle me rappel que Poudlard restera toujours cet endroit merveilleux et magique, ou i ans que je suis arriver.

Sur les visages des jeunes écoliers, je vois l'excitation, pour d'autres l'impatience de retrouver au plus vite leurs amis. Mais de toutes ces émotions, seule celle des 7ème année me parait la plus forte et c'est celle que je comprend le mieux. La peur de l'inconnu, dire au revoir à ses amis avec des adieux dans la voix.

Je sais bien ce que vous pensez, pourquoi Hermione Granger, élève de 3ème année pense à tous cela ?! Le truc c'est que mes parents et moi devons parti

r pour la France, à cause du nouvel emploi de mon père. Ce qui signifie pour moi le départ de Poudlard pour une rentrée à Beaubâton. Harry, Ginny, Ron et tout les autres ont bien sûr été dépité par la nouvelle mais ils ont malgré tout, tous fait pour rendre ces dernières semaines plus belles que toutes.

Mais aujourd'hui devant les portes de la grandes salle mon regard se tourne vers la table des Serpentards. Ne vous détrompez pas, je les hais toujours, mais je ne peut refouler cette part de nostalgie.. Vers qui je vais me tourner pour ces disputes incessante, si Malefoy n'es plus là ? …

Fin PoV Hermione

Pendant ce temps là, à la table des Serpentards un petit groupe ayant remarquer le regards d'Hermione, se mit a discuter tout en la fixant. Remarquant leur regards et ne pouvant rester ainsi devant les portes Hermione se décida a rejoindre ses amis a sa table.

PoV Drago

-Millicent: Hey, vous avez vu. La sang mêlée es nostalgique. C'est tellement triste qu'elle doivent partir.. Je crois que je vais pleurer …

-Pansy: Ta gueule Bullstrode ! Et si tu faisais la même chose on aurai plus a supporter tes remarques inutile et complètement dépourvue d'intelligence. Alors va voir ailleurs si elle y est ok ?!

-Millicent: Qu'Est-ce qui ya Parkinson, tu te met à prendre la défense de Granger Maintenant ?

-Moi: Ta pas compris ce qu'elle ta dit, la ferme !

-Millicent: Ok, ca va !

Après avoir lancé un regard noir à Pansy, elle se leva et partie hargneuse dans le parc en compagnie de quelques élèves.

-Pansy: Quelle plaie celle là, non mais pour qui elle se prend à me parler comme sa ?

-Moi: C'est bon calme toi, et qu'Est-ce qui ta pris de défendre Granger ?

-Pansy: Je ne sais pas, je sais qu'elle est notre pire ennemie après Potter et Weasley, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si elle avait été un sang pur tout le monde l'adorait, même toi Drago j'en suis sur !

-Moi: Hein ? Mais tu veux rire j'espère ..

-Pansy: Arrête ton baratin ça marche pas avec moi, tu peux mentir a qui tu veux même a toi-même si sa te fait plaisir, mais surement pas à moi. Je te connais mieux que personne, je sais quelles sont les personnes dont tu aime t'entourer. Le caractère, la répartie, l'intelligence, le courage, ce sont toutes les qualités que tu apprécie alors ne me dit pas que si elle n'était pas un sang pur tu la rejetterai !

Sur cette dernière phrase Pansy se leve, malgré sa colère me fit un bisou, salua les autres et parti seule dans les couloirs qui menait à notre salle commune.

Fin PoV Drago

PoV Hermione

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les Griffondores s'étaient réunis pour dire au revoir à Hermione sur le quai de la gare. Elle s'isola quelques instant avec ses amis les plus proches.

-Ginny: Tu nous écrira ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se perde de vue mione', je tiens à tous savoir de Beaubâton, et dans les détails s'il vous plait mademoiselle !

-Moi: Ne t'inquiète pas je te promet que rien ne changera ! Pas de larmes, ce ne sont que des au revoir. Je reviendrai très vite vous voir c'est promis. Pas besoin d'être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour savoir qu'une amitié comme la notre n'est pas prête à s'arrêter. Je vous aimes !

C'est sur ces derniers mots, qu'Hermione embrassa tous ses amis et s'en alla.

Fin PoV Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Trois ans plus tard.

Seule, allongé dans son lit en position fœtal Hermione pleurait à chaude larmes. Plus les minutes passaient plus elle sombrait dans l'horreur de cette triste solitude. Jamais plus elle ne connaîtrait le bonheur et elle s'y interdisait. Sans ses parents la vie ne serai plus jamais la même.

Flash back

PoV Hermione

-Mr Gordon: Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Moi: Oui allo, bonjour ?

-Mr Gordon: Excuser mon appel, je suis le chef de la police, et j'ai une malheureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Moi: Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mr Gordon: Vos parents on eu un accident sur l'autoroute dans la soirée, votre mère est a l'hopital dans un état critique. Et votre père est malheureusement ….

-Moi: Quoi mon père ? Qu'à-t-il monsieur ?

-Mr Gordon: Je suis navré mademoiselle, toute mes condoléances..

Après s'être confondu en excuse il m'avait donner l'adresse de l'hôpital pour que je puisse me rendre auprès de ma mère.

-Moi: Maman… Je voulu crier mais ma voix s'étouffer en un murmure.. Tu va bien ?

-Jane: Oui mais comme tu le vois cela pourrai aller mieux.

-Moi: Pourquoi n'es tu aps à Sainte Mangouste ?

-Jane: La magie ne peut rien pour moi, c'est trop grave mais surtout trop tard.

-Moi: Non ne dis pas ça, je t'interdis ! J'ai perdu papa, toi tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !

-Jane: Hermione ma chérie, écoute moi bien c'est important. « Quand tu aura fait ton choix, surveille tes arrières, reste proche de tes amis. Ne sous-estime pas ses pouvoir car bien que passant inaperçu, il pourrait détruire bien plus de chose qu'il ne t'en as apporter. Malgré des changements inévitable, n'oubli pas qui tu es car c'est seulement comme cela que la paix reviendra ».

Sache que moi et ton père avons tous fait pour ton bonheur, nous t'avons élever comme notre propre fille et dans notre cœur tu le restera a jamais.

Elle me pris dans ses bras, je l'étreignit en retour. Quand elle desserra la prise, elle me fixa de son regard de feu et murmura dans un dernier souffle « Je t'aime ».

Je laissai échapper une larme, unique qui s'échoua à la commissure de mes lèvres. Maintenant j'étais seule.

Fin flash back

Fin PoV Hermione

C'est la gorge sèche qu'Hermione sorti de sa rêverie. De se souvenir terrible qu'était la nouvelle du décès de ses parents. Elle se rendit alors compte que quelque chose frappait à la fenêtre. Elle se leva douloureusement, et découvrit un magnifique hibou grand duc, qui attendait déjà un certain temps apparemment. Passer la surprise, elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et saisit le parchemin que celui-ci transportait. Hermione emmena le hibou dans une cage pour qu'il puisse tranquillement se nourrir et se reposer. Après avoir vérifier qu'il se portait bien, la belle posa son attention sur le parchemin et commença sa lecture.

« Chère Hermione,

Tous d'abord nous te présentons nos sincère condoléances, nous avions bien connus Jane et Charles qui étaient de bons amis. Ensuite je sais que tu as pu prendre connaissance de leur testaments ce qui signifie que tu sais que tu as été adopter. Ainsi que tu as été prévenu que tu sera contacter par tes parents biologique dans les semaines qui suivraient, donc voila c'est chose faites. Nous comprenons que tu ai besoin de temps mais quand tu t'en sentiras prête, répond à cette lettre, ainsi nous pourrons discuter et organiser une éventuelle rencontre puis ta venue ici à la maison.

En attendant nous te disons a bientôt,

Affectueusement, tes parents.

Carina et Paul Z. »

Wahou ! Hermione savait qu'elle avait été adopté mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa famille la contacter si vite. Mais elle voulait la connaitre, alors elle alla s'assoir à son bureau, prit une plume et un parchemin et se mit à écrire.

« Chère Carina,

Ma réponse vous parvient surement plus rapidement que ce que vous deviez espérer. Certes je pense qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée que vous êtes mes parents, et j'en suis désolé. Mais malgré tout j'aimerai vous rencontré, et apprendre à vous connaitre. Si cela vous convient, demain en debut de matinée serait parfait.

A bientôt,

Hermione. »

Et c'est en lisant la réponse positive de ses parents qu'Hermione s'endormi paisiblement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:Un nouveau nom pour une nouvelle vie.

Hermione se réveillait lentement. La douceur d'un tendre rayon de soleil se pausa sur sa joue. Il illuminait chaque parcelle de son visage d'une beauté si pure. Ses yeux chocolat habituellement si tendre et profond, prenait un éclat flamboyant qui en devenait presque sauvage. Sa peau clair, bien que légèrement hâlé, laissait apparaitre un grain de peau parfait. Son corps mince, léger n'était vêtu que d'un simple débardeur et d'un boxer, ce qui laissait voir les jolies formes de la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'une musique enivrante résonna dans la petite chambre et tira la miss de son état de sommeil. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle se leva hors de son lit se déhanchant au rythme endiablé de la musique. Elle cherchait ses affaires pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. La pièce était petite et coquette mais Hermione aimait y passer du temps. En effet ces trois années à Beaubâton avaient changer Hermione. Là-bas non seulement on y apprend à êre une bonne sorcière (comme toute école de magie qui respecte) mais aussi à soigner son apparence et devenir une vraie femme. Notre héroïne avait alors pris des mesures radicales dans sa grade robe, dans ses loisirs, mais aussi au niveau des relations amoureuses, qui pour elle auparavant tournait au alentour de une. Elle était fière de voir tous ce que son changement avait provoqué autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui elle choisit une tenue assez simple pour se présenter devant ses parents; elle ne voulait pas qu'il ai une mauvaise image d'elle. Ses cheveux relevé en un chignon bombé, mélangeait du sophistiquer et du pop rendant sa tenue haute en couleur. Un pantalon slim blanc, une veste blanc voilé avec un bandeau rose fuchsia en dessous et un perfecto rose fluo. Elle se parfuma le corps avec un parfum fleurit et printanier et rajouta comme à son habitude une seconde onde qui elle était une pointe sensuelle et épicé. Hermione détestait avec une odeur commune avec quelqu'un d'autre.

PoV Hermione

Je pris mon sac a main, ma veste en cuir rose, mes clés et transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Vu que j'avais à peu près une demi-heure d'avance, je décidai d'aller faire un tour car je n'étais de retour en Angleterre que depuis une semaine et je n'étais pas beaucoup sorti.

Cela me fit bizarre de me promener ainsi sur le chemin de traverse après ses 3 années d'absences.

* Ce que cela m'avait manqué *

Je regardais ma montre, 08h58, oh lala vite ! Je me dépêche de sortir de la boutique ou je me trouvais en sortant je bouscule quelqu'un, je marmonne un vague désoler, sans même me retourner tout en continuant ma route pour ne pas arriver en retard ne sachant pas ou aller je piétinais.

Finalement j'optai pour l'entrée du chemin de traverse, derrière le chaudron baveur. Je me posai alors sur l'une des tables disponibles en terrasse, de cette manière je pourrais voir quiconque s'approche. J'espère avoir eu raison pour le lieu de rendez-vous, car sinon je suis mal.

Je sentis quelque chose me tapoter l'épaule, je me retourna et vis un serveur jeune et plutôt mignon.

- Serveur: Excuser-moi mademoiselle, vous souhaiter passer une commande ?

- Moi: Non excuser-moi je me suis simplement assise ici en attendant des personne qui ne devrais pas tarder à me rejoindre.

-Serveur: Très bien dans ce cas je crois que ces personnes vous attendant dans le hall miss, suivez-moi si vous voulez bien.

- Moi: Ah très bien, merci je vous suis.

Henn ! Gros stresse d'un coup, par Merlin !

- Serveur: Tenez asseyez-vous là, je vais les chercher

- Moi: Oui, merci beaucoup…

J'eu simplement le temps d'inspirer un grand coup, avant qu'une voix douce, tendre et pleine d'appréhension m'adresse un petit :

-… : Bonjours

Je me retourne, essayant d'afficher un sourire aussi vrai que possible:

-Moi: Bonjours, je me lève et pris mes parents dans mes bras chacun leurs tours. Ce geste me surpris au temps qu'eux mais j'avais eu la sensation qu'il fallait que je le fasse et j'en avais eu envie alors voilà.

-Ma mère: Comment va tu ?

-Moi: Bien mieux maintenant je dois vous l'avouer, et puis j'avais peur de ne pas être au bon endroit.

-Ma mère: Tu peux me tutoyez ma chérie voyons ! Oui j'ai repensé a cela hier soir, nous n'avions pas convenue du lieu de rendez-vous. Je suis une vraie tête de linotte. Que veut tu que l'on fasse à présent, veux-tu rester sur le chemin de traverse ou venir à la maison pour discuter ?

-Moi: D'accord merci … Ca m'est égale, mais pourquoi pas à la maison on serait plus tranquille ?

- Mon père: Oui et puis tu va devoir vivre avec nous à la maison donc autant t'habituer dès maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Moi: Oui c'est sûr !

-Mon père: Très bien alors on est partis !

Nous transplanâmes alors devant mon nouveau chez moi.

Ce que je vis me subjugua, j'en eu tous simplement le souffle couper, devant moi se tenait une immense et magnifique villa.

-Moi: …..

-Mes parents: Te voila chez toi, alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-Moi: C'est magnifique !

-… : Et tu n'as pas tous vue !

Je me retournai et quand je vis qui étais la personne qui me parlait, je crois que mon cœur à dut manquer un battement !

-Moi: Zabini ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fou la toi ?!

-Blaise: Et bien figure toi que je suis ici chez moi et que tout comme toi je viens d'apprendre notre lien de parenté !

-Moi: Waouh ! Euh. Ouais. Et ca te fais pas plus d'effet que ca ?!

-Mon père: Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'il est au courant, mais tu aurais vue sa tête le jour ou il l'a appris. S'il avait été avadakédavariser on n'aura pas vue la différence !

Cette remarque eu le don de me faire exploser de rire. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais une Zabini et pourtant je me sentais bien ici, avec mes parents et … mon frère.

-Moi: Tu es mon seul frère Blaise ?

-Blaise: Oui, il n'y as que toi et moi ! Maintenant viens il faut que je te fasse visiter la maison les parents et toi discuterez plus tard !

-Moi : Bien chef !

Nous franchirent les portes de la maison pour arriver dans un grand hall avec un escalier de marbre blanc à double entrée, il était majestueux !

Nous prenons alors à gauche et nous rentrâmes dans la salle à manger lumineuse ouverte sur un beau et grand jardin verdoyant. L'ambiance zen et douce qui reposait dans cette maison ne me surpris étonnement pas. Derrière se trouvait la cuisine très simple petite, moderne et design disposant d'un grand et simple meuble et plan de travail ainsi que d'un unique ilot centrale. Tous ce que j'aime !

Nous retournâmes ensuite dans le hall pour prendre cette fois la partie droite sur laquelle donnait le salon dans les ton clair, léger et épuré c'est lignes arrondies et légères donnait à la pièce une allure confortable. On pouvait également apercevoir une grande baie vitré qui menait à la piscine extérieur et au jardin.

-Blaise: Alors jusque le ca va ? Pas trop déçut de cette simple demeure ?!

Pour toute réponse je lui administrai une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire.

-Moi: Bon je ne veux pas dire mais si je dois vivre ici il faut peut être que je dorme et me lave quelque part, non ?

-Blaise: Ah oui les chambres, j'allais oublier ! Vien suis moi.

Nous voila reparti dans le hall, mais cette fois nous montèrent à l'étage, il me montra la salle de réunion des parents quand ceux-ci travaillais à la maison, c'était une grand pièce composer uniquement d'une grande table et de chaises. Puis vint la chambre de Blaise

que je trouvais vraiment charmante, bien qu'elle représente malgré tous la maison serpentard par sa couleur verte, j'eu le plaisir de découvrir que nous possédions chacun notre propre salle de bain, en voyant la sienne très simple dans les couleurs noir et blanches ! Il m'emmena alors vers ma propre chambre, j'en fus abasourdi, elle était waouh, juste magnifique. Noir et blanche, du carrelage au sol, du marbre sur certains murs. Elles brillait de milles feu. Et vue la tenue que je porte, ma salle de bain me correspond parfaitement surtout pour un jour comme aujourd'hui ! Coloré, et pleine de peps c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

-Moi: J'adore !

-Blaise: T'en mieux comme ca tu seras peut être motivé pour rester dès ce soir !?

-Moi: Je ne sais pas on verra !

-Blaise: Allez s'il-te-plait !

-Moi: Et puis je n'ai même pas mes affaires !

-Blaise: On s'en fou ! Attend regarde j'ai zappé de te montrer un truc que tu as dans ta chambre ! Vien voir !

TADAME!

Blaise venait d'ouvrir une double porte, qui me laissa le souffle couper tellement ce qu'elle cachait était exceptionnelle. Un immense dressing s'y cachait. Des robes, des tops, des jeans, jupes, short, chaussures, accessoires, sacs. Tous y était. J'en était abasourdie.

-Moi: Par le string de Geneviève De Fontenais ! Waouh, la Vache !

-Blaise: Hein ?! C'est qui Genièvre Machin ?!

-Moi: Non t'inquiète ! Personnalité très connue en France !

-Blaise: Okay … Bon le reste de la maison c'est la chambre des parents, une pièce que maman veut te montrer elle-même et la suite c'est dehors mais ça ca sera pour une prochaine fois !

-Moi: Hein ?! Noooon !

-Blaise: Et si, désoler on doit discuter avec les parents et ce mettre d'accord avec toi pour le jour ou tu viendras !

-Moi: Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais zappé l'histoire ! Je me sens tellement bien ici, avec vous, ca me fait trop bizarre sachant tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous auparavant…

-Blaise: Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de ça … je voulais m'excuser de toutes ses choses affreuse que je t'ai dites pendant ces trois années ou tu étais à Poudlard avec nous, je me suis rendu compte quelques temps avant ton départ que tu ne méritais pas cela, personne ne le mérite. Regarde-moi par exemple je suis black et personne ne me juge parce que je ne suis pas de la même couleur que vous. Alors pour les personnes qui sont nés dans des familles moldus c'est pareil, après tous vous êtes des sorciers aussi donc voila… Je suis vraiment désoler.

-Moi: Ne t'inquiète pas c'est du passé tous ca, pendant ces trois années à Beaubâton j'ai appris à vivre avec ce que j'avais, a en être fière car c'est comme ca que je suis et personne ne me fera changer sous prétexter que je ne suis pas à leur gouts, mais n'oublie pas que maintenant je ne suis plus une sang-impur car je suis ta sœur !

-Blaise: Merci, oui c'est vrai, et tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé, tu affirme bien plus ton caractère et j'adore ça ! Et tu as devenue une magnifique jeune femme, bien que tu étais déjà mimi étant plus jeune, il va falloir que je surveille tous les vautours autour de toi !

-Moi: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, en trois ans je crois avoir eu suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir me défendre face aux mauvaises personnes, cela dit merci du compliment, toi aussi tu es plutôt pas mal dans le rôle de garde du corps ! Mdr

-Blaise: Non je suis simplement ton grand frère, c'est donc a moi de veiller sur toi !

-Ma mère: Les enfants ! Descendez au salon s'il vous plait !

-Nous: On arrive !

Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers Blaise, il me regarda me tendit une main, que je pris, puis nous descendîmes au salon l'esprit remplit d'appréhension.

On nous voyant arriver main dans la main je cru bien que ma mère allait pleurer tellement elle était heureuse !

-Ma mère: C'est merveilleux ! Vous vous entendez déjà à merveille, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle quand on connaît votre passer commun. Mais ne remettons pas tous cela sur le tapis, Hermione je suppose que tu voudrais avoir des explications, alors nous t'écoutons et nous répondrons à chacune de tes questions avec honnêté et sincérité.

-Moi: Comment doit-je vous appeler ?

-Mon père: Si tu t'en sens capable, et bien papa et maman mais sinon ne t'inquiète pas Jonathan et Carina iront très bien.

-Moi: D'accord ! Maman toute à l'heure Blaise ma dit qu'il y a une pièce que tu voulais me montrer toi-même, quand pourrais-je la voir ?! Je suis vraiment très curieuse, hihihi !

En s'entendant s'appeler ainsi ma mère étais aux anges.

-Maman: Bien sûr, chérie mais un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, mais. Euh. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 17 ans, car je vois que tu ne pose aucune question la dessus !?

-Moi: Honnêtement non, plus maintenant, je vois que vous êtes des gens bien, prêt à donner tout plein d'amour et veiller sur les personnes qui vous sont chère, donc je ne doutes pas une seule seconde que les raison qui vous on pousser a faire ce que vous avez fait étais honorables. Je vous fais confiance et je pense aussi que nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps comme cela alors inutile de rabâcher le passé de cette manière !

-Papa: Très bien c'est comme tu voudras, mais sache que si jamais tu le souhaite nous seront la pour répondre à tes questions.

-Moi: Oui je le sais, merci papa

-Blaise: Alors que fait-on maintenant ?

-Maman: Il faut se mettre d'accord pour ton emménagement ici Hermione …

-Blaise: Moi je propose dès ce soir !

-Papa: Blaise voyons ne brusque pas ta sœur, c'est a elle d'en décider et pas à …

-Moi: Non je suis d'accord avec lui, je me sens bien avec vous, et puis je vis seule dans la maison de mes parent adoptif loin de tous, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux !

-Maman: Hermione, en est tu sûr ?

-Moi: Parfaitement !

- Blaise: Parfait !

-Mes parents: On pensait aussi te réintégrer à Poudlard pour la rentrée Hermione, cela te convient-il ?

-Moi: Oui de toute manière Dumbledore, m'as déjà contacté et j'ai accepté ! Mais j'ai insisté pour garder mon retour secret auprès de tous car je ferais ma rentrée au début du banquet après que les 1ères années soient passées sous le choixpeau.

Depuis 3 ans je n'ai pas revue une seul fois mes meilleures amis car la France a pris beaucoup de mon énergie, j'ai veillé à garder un contacte régulier avec eux et c'est pour eux que je réserve principalement cette petite surprise !

-Maman: Sont-il au courant que tu as une nouvelle famille ?

-Moi: Oui mais il ne connaissent pas ma nouvelle identité étant donner que je viens de l'apprendre moi-même !

-Maman: J'espère que cela ne va leurs poser aucuns problème … !

-Moi: Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, je les connais trop bien !

-Papa: Bien, donc la rentrée est dans deux jours demain vous irez au chemin de traverse pour acheter vos fourniture scolaire, nous ne seront pas la car nous avons une réception.

-Blaise: On peut aller dans la dépendance ? Et inviter quelque ami ?

-Maman: La dépendance c'est d'accord, mais qui veux-tu inviter comme amis ?

-Moi: Il ne faut strictement personne de Poudlard ! Je veux que la surprise soit totale !

- Blaise: Pourquoi on n'inviterai pas nos amis de Beaubâton ? Ca te fera une occasion de les revoir ! Ici on a la place et puis au moins il n'y a personne de Poudlard !

-Moi: Oui c'est une bonne idée, Maman ? Papa ?

-Mes parents: Très bien, faites ce qu'il vous plaira ! Nous on doit y allez au revoir les enfants, passer une bonne rentrée !

-Nous deux: Merci, on vous écrira !

Ils transplantèrent tous les deux et la seconde qui suivi je me retrouvais tiré par le bras dans le jardin.

-Blaise: Vien voir que je te fasse visiter la dépendance !

-Moi: Waouh !

C'était un endroit magnifique, en pleine verdure, et le bâtiment tout de verre offrait une vue superbe.

-Blaise: Allez viens, entre !

La c'est le salon, qui fait la pièce à vivre. De couleur Rouge et gris il mélangeait les horizons, tres classe et moderne c'était un endroit festif. Ensuit la cuisine on n'a pas d'elfe, ici c'est vraiment que pour nous, personne appart nous n'as le droit d'y aller même pas les parents, on avaient choisi un vert plutôt joyeux au cas ou tu viendrai vite a la maison, pour que se sois plus accueillant pour toi. Quand je dis nous c'est toi et moi et les gens qu'on invite !En haut t'as ma chambre, ou celle des mecs, la tienne, où celle des meufs, comme tu vois on partage la piscine, qui se trouve entre les deux chambres et qui est assez grandes, c'est un moldus qui l'entretiens, mais on partage aussi la salle de bain, on a au troisième étages une autre chambre quand il y a un peu plus de monde ou quand certain veulent plus d'intimité quoi tu comprend ! Et la pièce que maman devait te montrer ce situer au quatrième étage, si tu as pas trop changer tu va l'adorer !

-Moi: C'est quoi ?

-Blaise: Une bibliothèque !

-Moi: La vache, elle est immense !

-Blaise: Il fallait quelque chose a la hauteur, vue la vitesse a laquelle tu engloutissais les livres autrefois, on as vue un peu grand mais au moins tu auras tous ce qu'il te faut. !

-Moi: Merci, c'est géniale tous ca !

-Blaise: Bon ce n'est pas tous ca, mais si on veut faire la fête ce soir i faut peut être invité du monde et la préparer cette satané soirée non ?!

-Moi: Oui allons-y ! Alors si je te fais une liste de mes amis tu envoie toutes les invitations et pendant ce temps la je décore la salle et prépare le buffet. Ensuite je prends la salle de bain de la maison pour me préparer et toi tu prends celle de la dépendance, ca te va ?

-Blaise: Okay, le thème de la soirée c'est quoi ?

-Moi: « L'autre moi » Les invités devront s'habiller de façon à ce que leur tenue représente la personne qu'ils sont réellement ou qu'il aimera être.

-Blaise: Waouh, c'est une super idée ca Mily ! Bon très bien, on fait nos bidules et on se retrouve ici à 21h !

-Moi: ok à toute à l'heure !

Fin PoV Hermione


End file.
